pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The Grainbringer (PvZH)
The Grainbringer is a fanmade Kernel Corn Hero in PVZ Heroes. He leads Kabloom and Wild Plant fighters against the zombies. Statistics Signature Superpower (Default): Kernel Kapow: Do 3 damage. Damage to Zombies and the Zombie Hero is increased by 1 this turn. Other Superpowers (Default Set): Guaranteed Growth Rampage Meteor Strike Flavour text: He has *slight* issues with subtlety. He's working on that. "Listen up, my loyal minion! The Grainbringer wields an army of Plants with a-maize-ing power and they'll utterly crush defenses! So here's a little tip. Unleashing his armada is highly sun-intensive. So lock down his attack by hitting first and make sure he doesn't bounce back!" - Dr. Zomboss Animations Upon entry: A large explosion appears, with popcorn flying everywhere. When the dust settles, The Grainbringer is seen in his place, bellowing a war cry. While thinking/idle: The Grainbringer inspects his pair of guns, spinning then around. He uses then to rub his chin. When Zombie Hero is hit for 4 damage or more/When a Legendary Plant is played: The Grainbringer shouts triumphantly, 'punching' the air. While using a Superpower Trick: The Grainbringer charges up his cobs until the glow dangerously, before creating a small explosion. When blocking: The Grainbringer protectively brings his hands in front of his face. When a Legendary Zombie is played: The Grainbringer's jaw drops, and he facepalms. At 5 health or below: The Grainbringer glances around nervously, crouching slightly. He no longer plas with his guns. When victorious: The Grainbringer 'celebrates' by firing an extra large explosion at the defeated Zombie Hero. When defeated: The Grainbringer fires a huge blast at himself. When the dust settles, he is seen unconscious on the floor. When using Kernel Kapow: The Grainbringer spins his twin guns around at a very rapid rate, before howling a war cry and firing kernels at his selected target. Whenever a Zombie or Zombie Hero takes damage that turn, he fires extra corn at them, dealing 1 damage. Hero Quests Like other Heroes, The Grainbringer has a 10-step Hero Quest that becomes available once he is unlocked. Obliterate! Annihilate! Decimate! Exterminate! Do all these and more with the Grainbringer! 1. Pew Pew Pew - 10 Gems Play The Grainbringer's Signature Superpower - Kernel Kapow 2. Boosted Blast - 15 Gems Do 10 damage to Zombies 3. Poisonous Power - 50 Sparks Land 3 hits on the Zombie Hero with Anti-Hero Plants 4. Just a Little CRAAAAZY - Wild Berry Craft a Wild Berry 5. Strong AND Sturdy - 20 Gems Increase Wild Berry's Health to 4 6. Deadly Precision - 25 Gems Give an Anti-Hero Plant Bullseye 7. Venomous Vanquishing- 250 Sparks Have an Anti-Hero Plant land the finishing blow on a Zombie Hero in 2 games 8. Powie or Cha-Boof? - Cherry Bomb Craft a Cherry Bomb 9. Teammm-KILL! - 200 Sparks Destroy 3 Zombies with a single Cherry Bomb 10. Decorated Hero - Grainbringer Premium Pack Win 3 Multiplayer Games as The Grainbringer Availability The Grainbringer, being the third Wild Hero, is to be released with the other four Wild Heroes and the Wild class. He will be available in the Grainbringer Hero pack, which contains a Poison Mushroom, an Energy Pulse, and The Grainbringer. Once the player owns the Grainbringer, that Pack is replaced with the Grainbringer Ally Pack, which contains a Weedwhacker, a Petal-Morphosis, and Revenge of the Downtrodden. Backstory To Be Announced Trivia * This is my third fanmade Hero. * It's based on Kernel Corn in GW2, and I hope I've made a good Hero version of my favourite Plant class :D * Its upcoming Alternate Superpower, Shuck Shot, is based on the similar-named ability in GW2. * Its name is a pun on both Rainbringer and Painbringer, and is based on the fact that corn, or more accurately maize, is a type of grain. * I know his name also rhymes with Brain, but I'm not sure I want to make a Zombie Hero named The Brainbringer. LOL. But still, if you're wondering why I only have a Plant class, I might consider creating another Zombie class with another five Heroes... N00bslayer2016 (talk) 03:51, January 15, 2017 (UTC)